


Morning After Cheese Pies [ART for "Questions Answered"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anders shares his cheese pies..eventually, Art, Fan Art, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Morning After, Shovel Talk, bros, that means he likes you Alistair, with cheese pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-shovel talk, Anders shares his Rivaini cheese pies with Alistair.  Black and white illustration for "Questions Answered" chapter 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Cheese Pies [ART for "Questions Answered"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delazeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delazeur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Questions Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186048) by [delazeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delazeur/pseuds/delazeur). 



 

 

 


End file.
